


dry but not rough

by writingramblr



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Arthur's POV, Awkward First Times, Bad Flirting, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: being on the surface is still a new sort of experience for Mera, but she does appreciate the softness of Arthur's bed.





	dry but not rough

**Author's Note:**

> no spoilers, not really. the movie is great and im gay for mera and arthur.   
> they're adorable, and she's just like a grown up ariel. thank you  
> my first het smut since kinktober.

“It’s so dry, yet soft. How is this possible?” Mera asks him, looking up with a curious and adorable frown. 

Arthur gets a bit lost for a moment in her green eyes before answering, and he can’t help a laugh. 

“Have you only ever slept underwater, highness?” He asks, using her title to tease her, as always. 

She pets her hand from the sheets up to the pillows, and Arthur moves to kneel on the bed beside her, reaching out to capture a stray red wave between his fingers, gently rubbing it, making it look like liquid fire in his hands. Imagining if he could command fire and earth as well as the entire sea, he’d be unstoppable. 

Good thing he doesn’t care about power. 

Mera glances over at him, and catches him staring, making him blush. “Maybe.”

Arthur then gets a touch in return, unexpectedly, she tackles him, and rubs her hand over his beard, grinning at him. “This isn’t as rough as I expected either. That kiss was something else. Plan to give me another, my king?”

Arthur blinks, “Hell yeah, if you want.” 

Mera leans in closer, 

“No, I just wanted to share a bed with you to steal the crown. Of course I want you, you idiot.”

His hand fists gently in her red hair and pulls her right to him, their lips meet with a firm press, and Arthur tastes a sweet and salty bitterness that can only be Mera’s essence, the sea born princess in his bed is as wild and untamable as the ocean. “You gonna do more than kiss me?” Mera asks, rocking her hips down, suggestive, obvious, and Arthur reaches down with his free hand, feeling up under her sky blue shift, finding warm, silky skin. “Of course. If my lady wishes it.” He feels totally idiotic saying that, like he’s some old timey dumbass in a period piece. Mera sits up, straddling his hips still, and she tugs off the tunic over her head, leaving her in just a white lacy bra and her red hair to hide how see through the fabric is. She’s going commando just like he is.

“Your turn, my king.” She only uses that term to make fun of him, but he likes it, he finds. 

Arthur puts his hands to his hips, intent on shimmying out of his jeans, but Mera is faster, undoing the snap and button, pulling the zipper down and shoving them halfway down his thighs, trapping his legs in them, while freeing his aching cock. She rocks up and then settles on his chest, the crimson curtains of her hair doing nothing to hide those pale and creamy thighs framing his ribs. 

“Ever wanted to drink from the sea and not die?” Mera asks, with a smirk that sends a flare of heat down Arthur’s spine. “Uh, hell yeah? Sit on my face, princess.”

She rolls her eyes. “So elegant, king of mine.” But she does it. 

Mera shifts up and pulls one of his hands to rest on her stomach, then he reaches of his own accord to cup one of her breasts, teasing a nipple until it buds, as her cunt settles right onto his mouth. 

His tongue moves unpredictably, giving her the ride of her life, and Mera actually looks like she’s surprised, breathless, her green eyes flutter closed in earnest pleasure. 

Arthur doesn’t get too cocky, after all, each woman is different, and he’s only met a handful. 

He’s successfully pleased about half of those like this. Mera grinds down into his chin, making his jaw ache, but the rush of sweetness that hits his taste buds and drips down the sides of his face tell him she’s having a fairly good time. He grabs for her ass with a hand, squeezing pointedly, then his fingers dance around until he can rub on her clit. 

Mera gasps aloud from this, and goes still over him, thighs trembling, and Arthur knows then, he’s got her, figuring her out is easy enough when his hands are free. He can’t imagine how well he’ll fare if she decides on tying him up. But god, Arthur wants it. His cock throbs, drooling a puddle of precum onto his navel, making him grateful he didn’t bother wearing a shirt to bed with her. Mera comes down from her orgasm with a soft shudder, and climbs off of his face, giving him his first real breath in a long moment. 

“Good thing you can manage to figure out the sea and land.” She says, voice raspy, and ten times hotter than even when she’s angry at him. “Thanks babe. Glad it was good for you too.” Arthur grins, and Mera gives him a split second to look proud, before she sits on the bed beside him and reaches out to fist a hand over his cock.

He lets out a sudden shout, and throws his head back, crowing almost giddily. 

Mera shakes her head, but keeps touching him, a thumb swiping wickedly over the tip of him, where he’s as wet as she is. “So, now are you gonna search for buried treasure inside my cave?” She bursts into giggles before she even finishes the sex joke, and Arthur is the one rolling his eyes now. 

“Christ alive, where did you hear that one? That’s terrible.”

Mera looms over him, her hair making his view of the sunset bleed, 

“So sorry, can I make it up to you somehow?”

Arthur shrugs, and folds his hands behind his head. “I could think of a few ways, yeah.” 

Mera doesn’t give him much time to think, letting go of his cock and laying herself on the bed, flat on her back, splaying her legs open, so that he’s got an eyeful of pink glistening flesh, framed by equally firy red public hair. 

She looks delicious. “Come on then, fuck me.” 

Arthur quirks a brow at her language, but is very much obliged, thank you. 

He kicks away his jeans completely, and scrambles over to kneel between her spread thighs, hefting one in each hand up onto his hips, rubbing his cock over her cleft. “Go on, don’t tease. Rip the band aid off.”

This gives Arthur pause. “Wait, are you a virgin, your highness?” He’s never… done  _ that _ before. 

Been anyone’s first.

He certainly thought Mera was tight while eating her out, but that’s normal, he considers that foreplay. 

She should be more than relaxed now. He reaches between her legs, below where his cock rests on her pubic bone, and Mera jolts at the first brush of a thumb past her clit. 

She’s biting her bottom lip, and scrunching her face up. “I was betrothed to your brother-” 

“Hey, don’t remind me.” He interupts, and Mera frowns at him, green eyes darkening. 

“I was  _ going _ to say, we’re supposed to wait until after the wedding. So, yes, I like to please myself in many ways, but I’ve never been penetrated by more than my own fingers. Two at the most.” She finishes with a huff of breath. Arthur blinks. “Well, you’re still wet enough. Do you mind if I try to use two to start?”

Mera smiles tightly, “We’ve gotta start somewhere.” 

From his position, he can watch her face for any sign of discomfort, and he purposely rubs slow circles over her clit with his thumb before daring to try and work a single knuckle of his forefinger inside of her. 

It’s slow going, but Arthur wants to do this right, damn it, so when Mera squirms a little, and starts pushing against him, urging his fingers deeper, now that he’s up to his middle and first, he grins. “Good for you, baby?”

Mera huffs again, “Yes, but I’d much prefer it was your dick inside me instead. If you don’t mind. I want to be able to kiss you, not be watched like I’m some fragile maiden.” 

Arthur looks down at his cock, then back up at her face. 

“Like, have you seen me? I’d feel better if I could get three fingers inside of you before I start pumping away.” Mera grabs him, and his first instinct is to cry  _ Uncle _ , but she doesn’t squeeze hard, instead, she’s just guiding the tip of his cock inside of her, forcing him to let out a groan from the feel of hot, wet perfection. 

“Come on, Arthur, Fuck me.” She fairly growls at him, and boy, is he sold. 

She’s as ferocious as he’d hoped, and dreamed, and maybe jerked off to a few times. 

Arthur thrusts inside halfway, and Mera’s sharp cry of triumph is enough to convince him that yes, this is what she wants. Her pert little breasts contained by the sheer white lace bounce with every movement of his hips, and eventually Arthur pulls back and out, urging her to get on top, while reaching behind her back to undo her bra. That way he can properly cup his hands over those gorgeous mounds of flesh, peachy nipples budded from his touch, he hopes, or just because she likes riding his dick so much. 

Arthur eventually can’t keep looking at her, or he’ll come far too quick, so when his eyes close, and he feels her hair tickling his face, he smiles. 

Mera’s lips meet his right afterward, and she whispers something about how lucky it is he’s so ripped, or she might have to do more work. He grabs for one of her hips after that, and finds that there’s wiry muscle underneath the silkyness of her skin, and Arthur comes like that, just feeling her clenching hard, fluttering inner muscles all around him. 

Mera trembles over him, the kiss fracturing a little when he spills inside of her, but she doesn’t stop moving or immediately get off of his cock before it’s gone properly soft. 

That’s enough to make Arthur want to go again, if he could. 

It’s painful how good it feels, the knives edge of pleasure.

She doesn’t give him time to linger in this headspace, Mera buries her face in his neck and bites him, the minx. 

“Redheads, dangerous as shit.” He grumbles fondly, petting a hand down her spine, before grabbing her ass. Mera chuckles, and pushes off with one of her knees, unseating herself, and letting his cock slip out of her along with the mess that is his cum. 

Arthur almost frowns, about to offer to clean her up, but then she’s at his side, snuggling against him, one arm draped across his chest. 

“That was pretty nice. Barely hurt at all. Guess we just have to do it more so I can get used to it, huh?” 

Arthur groans softly, but his spent cock gives the smallest of twitches. “Maybe in the morning, baby. I can use my mouth again for sure though.” His hand trails down her spine, fingers teasing over her ass, then to her cleft, feeling where she’s wet and hot from their fucking. 

Mera laughs. “Sure, sure. Don’t wanna kill my king with too much pleasure, now do I?” 

He ruffles her hair, and she bites his arm. “Try me again when I’ve had some rest. Just give me a few minutes, it’s been a busy week babe.”

“I know, I was there, remember?” 

Arthur smiles, eager to keep up the banter, but his eyes are already slipping shut again. 

“I sure do your highness, I sure do…” 

He misses her knowing smile, but feels how she links their hands together over his settling heartbeat.

 

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> ftr mera is down for all kinds of sex, [underwater, anal, other people, (she's bi)] and arthur would love her to dom him more than anything, but rn they're just getting to know each other, this way, and in a personal way too.


End file.
